


You've been getting to me lately

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Floyd's bow tie actually gets tied for once but not for what it's meant for, Idia regrets his life decisions but not really, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Written for the Twisted Kink Meme  - Deanonedanyone/idia, public sex/semi-public sexfor someone who's scared of being in large crowds, idia is horrified at how turned on he is at the prospect of doing it where people are around and can catch them in the act.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 99





	You've been getting to me lately

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Crazy Girls by TOOPOOR

The door closed behind them. Idia couldn’t do anything but flounder horrified as the second the lock turned, he was immediately pressed up against the door.

There wasn’t a lot people could say they actually knew about Idia. That was probably for the best. He didn’t want to be known by basic 3d people. They did usually know that he rarely left his room, he kept to himself, and that, most important, he hated being in public.

“Are you really sure you can’t just come over during your break?” Idia frantically tries to keep Floyd’s hands off him because they’re in a bathroom stall in the Mostro Lounge. Anyone could walk in here. It wasn’t the busiest hour, but it didn’t matter.

“Stop squirming, Hotaruika~” Floyd whines, unzipping his jacket and yanking it to the ground before Idia can really stop him. “Azul said I wasn’t getting a break to pay for the table I broke yesterday…We could fuck later if you wanna…”

“No. I can’t!” He’d been practicing all week for this damn tournament. There was no way he could miss it just because he was incredibly stressed out and wanted to fuck his...whatever he and Floyd were. 

“Well. We could just not fuck...Hm, I could just leave you alone~’ Floyd says, but he grinds his knee against Idia erection, which is much harder to hide now that his jacket is on the ground. “If you’re gonna be boring…” Floyd slips his hands under his shirt, dragging nails roughly against his skin. “I can just leave. Don’t wanna do something so boring…”

If Idia tries to compete without getting off, which granted he could probably just jack off later, his concentration is going to be shit. If he doesn’t fuck Floyd now, he’s sure he’ll some way to get what he wants at an even worse time.

“B-but someone could walk in! Someone could hear…” That should be enough to kill Idia’s boner. It really should be. He’s practically breaking into a cold sweat about someone walking in on them. What if Azul finds them worst of all? He’ll never hear the end of it at their club meetings.

“Hm…” Floyd laughs, digging his knee a little harder. “You’re having too much fun for someone who doesn’t want that, Hotaruika~.” Floyd leans forward, mismatched eyes wide. “Do you want that~? Want someone to walk in and hear all the pathetic little sounds you make when I fuck you~? There’s a table right by this door. Someone’s sitting there...They could hear you with how much I make you screeeaaammm…” Floyd laughs at that, capturing his lips to silence his protests with his tongue. 

Idia can’t do anything but try to desperately grind his dick into Floyd’s knee. He cannot believe how much heat is pooling between in his legs the more Floyd talks.

“Floyd…” Idia finally manages to say when Floyd pulls away. There’s a taste of copper in his mouth. Damn fucking eel, it was going to be even more obvious when he left this bathroom what they were doing. Someone would take one look at him and see his bruised lips and disheveled clothes and they would know. 

“Hmm…”Floyd pauses before undoing Idia’s pants and yanking them down with absolutely no hesitation. “Do you still want me to stop~” Floyd asks even though he very clearly knows the answer. He presses his thumb harshly against Idia tip, grinding into the slit, already leaking precum. For him to be this hard already...it’s embarrassing.

“Of course I don’t!” Idia growls, that mean streak of his that Floyd loves to bring out showing itself. He hits his head against the door stall. It’s definitely too loud.

“Don’t be so loud. We’ll get caught. Or do you want that? You want someone to come in and see me inside you, don’t you? Want them to see the look on your face when I fuck you? Heheheh~” Floyd laughs as he takes his other hand and presses two fingers against his lips. There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes, and Idia can only part his lips to suck hard on his fingers knowing exactly where they’re going to go.

Idia tries to complain, once the fingers have left his mouth, that Floyd is wearing way too much clothes, but before a single syllable can leave his mouth, Floyd grips his dick hard with one hand and slips two fingers in without much warning.

Idia takes his hands and immediately covers his mouth trying to muffle the scream at how much that burns. He hates that he feels his dick twitch in Floyd’s hands at how much he enjoys that. Tears prick at his eyes and he tries to not squirm too much. He’s already making too much noise.

“Hm~. That’s lame.” Floyd whines and pulls his hands away, drawing a whine from Idia muffled behind his hands. “It’s no fun if you keep yourself quiet like that...I can fix that though!”

“What are you do-” Idia manages as he moves his hands away as Floyd takes the poor untied bow tie from around his neck, and before Idia can protest, ties it around his hands, tight. “Wait!” Idia half-heartedly protests as Floyd slips his head between Idia’s arms so his bound hands are behind his neck.

“Much better~” Floyd laughs, baring his teeth as if he dares him to untie himself. Idia could. He really could, but there’s something about being unable to quiet himself that makes him even harder.

“Are you going to continue o-” Idia hisses as Floyd continues what he was doing before as if he was never interrupted. “D-don’t just start without a warning!” That earns him a laugh from Floyd who slides his fingers in and out of Idia hard and fast enough that it makes the door creak ever so slightly. Closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip, Idia tries to quiet himself because wow this is so hot he thinks he’s going to die, if he’s as loud as they are in his dorm room, the whole lounge will hear him. Oh fuck. The whole lounge will hear him.

Most likely annoyed that he’s keeping himself quiet, Floyd quickly amps it up to three fingers, adding a spread to them when he gets them deep inside him. Idia can’t stop the soft cry that leaves his lips. “F-floyd, d-don’t-”

“Heheh. Don’t worry. Don’t worry~!” Floyd laughs as he slides his fingers. Idia cracks open an eye to glare at him because...all of that for him to stop? Floyd was so temperamental, why the hell was he sleeping with him again?

Of course, when he realizes that Floyd is undoing his pants and looks down to catch what he can of his semi-hard dick, he remembers its because even if Floyd is absolutely everything he can’t stand and has left him in the middle of sex, that his dick isn’t something to joke about. If this was one of his fuck and meet games, Floyd would probably always be the one he’d get the most points for fucking with the size of it.

Floyd spits on his hand before giving his dick a long slow stroke. Idia closes his eyes and tries to brace himself. Of course, before he can really prepare himself, Floyd grabs the undersides of his thighs and yanks him up to slide just the tip of him inside.

“W-wait, you can’t just--!” Idia shrieks. His hands may be bound, but it’s not that tight of a knot to support his weight, even if he’s pinned against the poor stall door. He grabs fistfulls of Floyd’s hair knocking the hat off to the ground. “You’re absolutely out of your mind! This is wa-”

“Don’t protest so much when this is what you asked for. Besides, I’m doing all the work.” Floyd says as he slides himself completely inside Idia. Idia can’t help but slam his head back into the door. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to muffle the scream in his throat. He’s not good at keeping himself quiet. Stealth is way harder in real life that it is in the games that he plays. 

“Floyd. Are you in there…?” Azul calls out as he swings the bathroom door open.

Idia’s eyes fly wide open because this cannot be happening. The fear of one of his….friends catching him fucking his employee in the bathroom, a public space should kill any arousal. It doesn’t. Idia feels himself teetering even closer to the edge at the fact that the only thing hiding him from Azul is the bathroom door.

“Yeah I am~” Floyd replies as if he isn’t deep inside him. Idia takes a deep breath as quietly as he can as Floyd slides out of him and thrusts into him deep and slow so that the stall door doesn’t move.

“This is an awfully long bathroom break even for you Floyd.” There’s suspicion in Azul’s voice and Idia can feel himself shake ever so slightly at how hard he’s trying to keep quiet. “Are you alright…?”

“Yeah~. I just had to take care of something~. I’ll be out in a minute~!” Floyd replies effortlessly as he continues to thrust in and out of Idia at a pace that's so frustratingly slow that it’s driving him insane.

“Alright. Don’t take too much longer, or I’ll make you stay even later tonight.” Azul says before leaving.

“He almost caught us~” Floyd says in a hushed, grinning. “You liked that~” Floyd laughs just loud enough that maybe Azul can hear them. Idia whines at the idea and tries to grind his dick against Floyd or push himself down more on him or something. 

“Don’t worry~, this was a lot of fun. I’ll reward you~” There’s a dangerous tint to Floyd’s voice that Idia knows too well at this point. It means that without any warning, Floyd picks up the pace. However, Floyd leans into him so that with every thrust his dick presses hard against Floyd.

Somewhere between the friction, Floyd inside him, and that fact that someone is only a few meters away and could hear him if he’s too loud, Idia finds himself brought over the edge harder than he’s ever been. He can only muffle himself so much, and Floyd follows suit short after.

Not even giving him a moment, Floyd slides out of him and lets him back down on his feet. Idia feels like he’s seeing stars as he is somewhat aware of how hard it’s going to be to get back to his dorm like this.

“You made such a mess~. How am I gonna explain this to Azul? He’s gonna get so mad…” Floyd grabs some of the toilet paper and tries to wipe off as much as he can from his shirt.

Idia takes a slow breath as he tries to ignore the way that comment stirs what he just took care of.

“I’ll...wait a bit before I leave...so no one knows…” Idia manages to say as he leans against the side of the stall, lazily trying to put his clothes back on.

“That’s probably a good idea. I don’t wanna deal with Azul’s lectures…” Floyd practically slumps as he says that, putting his clothes back on. Idia puts the undone bowtie back around his neck.

“...We should replay this scene again sometime.” He manages to mumble out, which earns a teeth filled grin from Floyd as he leaves the stall.

“Of course, Hotaruika~. Next time I’ll make you scream so loud you won’t be able to hide it!” With a laugh, Floyd closes the door behind him, leaving Idia horrified at his own actions.

He was fucked.


End file.
